The purpose of the invention is to provide an emergency system so that fuel may be supplied to an internal combustion engine in the event of a failure of the normal fuel system, such failure including, for example, the system being out of gasoline, a clogged filter, fuel pump failure, and the like.
In the practice of the invention one or more cylinders, or other containers of fuel are carried in the trunk of the vehicle. When such a container is used in conjunction with the internal combustion engine, gravity flow may be used to cause the fuel in the container to reach the engine. As an alternative, the fuel in the container may be pressurized, so that when the container is used in conjunction with the engine, the fuel in the container is supplied to the engine by the internal pressure of the container.
In the event of a fuel system failure, the aforementioned valve is turned to shut off the normal fuel system and to expose the fitting into which the nozzle of the container of fuel may be inserted. When the nozzle of the container is inserted into the fitting, the valve on the nozzle may then be opened either automatically or manually to inject an emergency supply of fuel directly into the engine, by-passing the normal fuel system.
The purpose of the system of the invention is to provide the motorist with sufficient fuel to reach a service station in the event an emergency arises, and to avoid costly and frustrating delays and/or roadside service charges.
It is preferred that the spare fuel be stored in sealed pressurized containers to be absolutely safe. Then, one or more of the containers may be stored in the trunk of the vehicle. The containers, for example, may be cylinders of the type presently being used in marketing propane.